Sins of the Father
by Ceasefire
Summary: From the moment he had first seen him like this, he had known the person in front of him was not the Hibari Kyouya he knew. D18, darkfic.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the rightful property of Amano Akira. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

Written for azurecerulean for my D18 Day 2011 drabble requests, and beta'd by celen. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>From the moment he had first seen him like this, he had known the person in front of him was not the Hibari Kyouya he knew.<p>

His Kyouya was not always so confident nor sensual. He never had the dark of molten lust burning in his Kyouya's eyes for so long. The curve of his lips was never so cruel, the paleness of his skin never so vivid in the moonlight as now. From around his neck hung a simple locket made of onyx and silver, the sickly sight of it shining in the moonlight making Dino's stomach turn.

Kyouya's leg moved against the side of his thigh, his bare skin sliding over Dino's like pale silk. His eyes - so unfamiliar, so foreboding - flickered to the ink on the side of Dino's neck, and the lust turned into hunger.

"Tell me something, Cavallone Tenth..."

Kyouya's fingers dug into the side of his neck. Dino hissed and willed his body not to react, even as Kyouya's hips pressed down against his own in a mockery of passion.

"Tell me..." Kyouya continued, voice too loud and too high to be true, "why should I let you live?"

The locket resting on the pale flesh of Kyouya's chest seemed almost more vivid at that moment, the Cavallone starburst carved into the center of the onyx showing a stark contrast of light and shadow thanks to the light of the full moon. Dino opened his mouth to reply, but Kyouya's fingers tightened around his throat, stopping his answer before he could even voice it.

"I hate you," Kyouya hissed, teeth bared and eyes shining a sickly green. "I hate your entire family. Cavallone Primo should have known that ending our relationship to be with the one he truly loved was a mistake. He should have known better than to give me this one parting gift, and then keep it like a sentimental fool. He should have known better than to let his guilt overwhelm him. Ending my own life was merely part of the plan. It meant nothing. The pain I would cause his ancestors, however... that would live on."

Kyouya's lips brushed over the tattoo on Dino's neck, and sharp teeth buried themselves into his flesh, licking lazily at the blood that ran down Dino's skin and pooled in his collarbone. He pulled away a moment later, turning the dark locket in the middle of the necklace over and in between his fingers.

"It was a mistake to let your lover touch my necklace, Cavallone Tenth," Kyouya murmured, leaning in to breathe against Dino's ear. "I can see into his mind, his heart... all of his desires, secrets and nightmares."

"Don't..." Dino whispered weakly, reaching up for Kyouya's hips, but Kyouya simply forced his arms back down to his sides, pinning him like a trapped animal.

"He fears the future, you know. He pride will never allow him to say it, but he worries for you. He fears for your life, he fears for your responsibility. He finds terror in the thought that, one day, you will need to produce an heir and you will cast him aside, but still, he does not trust you enough to confide these fears in you... what will you tell him when that day comes, Cavallone Tenth?"

Kyouya's fingers, salty with sweat, dug into the open wound on Dino's neck and closed around his throat, driving air from his lungs and causing reflexive tears of pain to bud at the corners of Dino's eyes. The only thing he really knew was what he wanted to say with his last breath.

_"Kyou... ya..._

Kyouya's lips curled into a triumphant grin for a fleeting moment, but in the space of a blink, his expression changed to one of horror. His grip on Dino's throat loosened and he fell forward onto his chest without a single word, face pale and skin clammy. Dino sat up as fast as he could, head spinning as he breathed in lungfuls of air to try and get oxygen back into his blood. He picked Kyouya up, rolled him over and tore the locket away from his throat, wincing when he saw the blistered skin beneath the metal. The round, red patch of flesh where the locket had been looked as if it had been severely burned.

Kyouya groaned, opened his eyes, looked at Dino with such shame that it almost broke the Cavallone Boss's heart.

"Cavallone..." he said, his voice barely audible.

Dino felt relief wash through his system, and he knew that the tears that began running down his cheeks at that moment were nothing to do with the pain that came from Kyouya's forehead colliding with the wound on his neck.

"Kyouya," Dino breathed, letting the soft rhythm of Kyouya's heartbeat will him to calm as he held him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kyouya did not reply, did not make any move to embrace Dino in return, but simply let himself be held and comforted by the man that the woman in the locket had tried to make him forget.

**End.**

In case it wasn't clear: The locket was possessed by the presence of a person who had harbored a deep, one-sided obsession with Cavallone Primo. When Hibari wore it, he was possessed by that person.

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
